User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/Need some help regarding which monster to start....
The Title says it all. I need to figure out what monster I should make a page for next. Here are some candidates and their concepts that I decided on as choices so far..... Hypna-Ya-Ku A Bird Wyvern native to the Albon Region of the New World, the Hypna-Ya-Ku resembles a mix between a Raptorial Bird Wyvern and a Shoebill. It preys on Sleepyfish and Sleeptoads in it's given habitat, which helps it gain it's Sleep inducing breath attack of Sedative Gases, similar in nature to a Baggi, Great Baggi or even a Hypnocatrice of the Old World, and is thus immune to sedatives, aside from specially strong Tranquilizers. Chamei-Jaku An Avian Bird Wyvern that resembles a mix between a Gypceros and a Chameleon, and is native to the Albon Region. Chamei-Jaku are known for their paranoid looks due to their chameleon like eyes moving rapidly in different directions, searching for prey and threats alike, until they both "lock on" to something of it's interest. They use a long, sticky tongue to catch neopterons and other smaller prey, and when threatened, spit a foul smelling mixture of stomach acids and half digested remains of it's prey, whichis too much for even a Deviljho's nose to handle. Ripju Ripju (sometimes called "Albonian Sharqs") are small Piscine Wyverns the size of Gajau that are relatives of Old World Sharqs that live in waters of all sorts, whether it is freshwater or saltwater. Known for having a set of vicious teeth used to rip prey apart. Despite their ferocious appearance, they are actually quite docile towards people unless physically harmed. In fact, a person could pick one up and it would remain docile as long as it remains wet and alive. Thus, they are known to be much less aggressive than their Old World counterparts. Their docility is probably because Ripju never seen people in the Albon region for years before the Ripju's discovery, and thus had no reason to fear them. Dimos Dimos are Wingdrakes native to the Albon Region. They resemble Dimorphodon with a large, heavy looking beaks. They are native to the Crystalline Mountains and eat mostly Nuts and Bones. They are low in the food chain, being preyed on by many larger predators. Gyolegios Gyolegios are Flying Wyverns, known as "Shadows of the Sky". Gyolegios, though known to eat a variety of prey in the wild, they are unibiased carnivores that will eat people if given a chance to do so. They are known to use Sound as a weapon, in the form of loud roars, and "sound waves" from their mouths that can stun prey, giving them the nickname "Flying Diablos", due to the effects of the roars being likened to the Diablos (though the two wyverns are totally unrelated). When angered, however, they are known to use another trump card, the Thunder Element, in the form of Electric Beams similar to a Rajang, and even incorporating the electricity into their physical attacks. Nomadic Monsters, they are found just about everywhere in the Albon Region. Due to the devastation one can cause when it gets near a settlement, the Hunter's Guild requests any qualifiable Hunters to hunt it down as soon as possible. Known to harass Deviljho whenever they get the chance. Poll Which one should I do first? Hypna-Ya-Ku Chamei-Jaku Ripju Gyolegios Category:Blog posts